I'll get you your happy ending
by regal plant
Summary: What would have happened if Regina had opened the door and spoken to Emma? (Takes place at the end of 4x01)


**Hey all! This is a very short one-shot, but I thought it was a pretty good idea. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Seeing the purple smoke fade away, a Regina no longer where she stood gave Emma a horrible feeling in her stomach. She wanted to help Regina for what she had done; For ruining her relationship with Robin Hood.

Emma had fucked up and chose Hook, mainly because she had thought Regina was never interested in her. She finally gave into Hook even though it went against what she stood for. She couldn't bare watching the woman she loved be with someone else.

_Why the fuck did I choose Hook?_ She asked herself as Hook walked up to her. Emma made a few nice comments, and although he was being genuinely nice, all she could think about was Regina.

She kissed Hook only slightly before leaving to go after Regina. There were only a few places she would even think of going. Either her house, her office, or the crypt.

Emma decided to check Regina's house first, where she ran into Henry. "What are you doing here kid?"

"Reading." He replied as he looked up from his book.

"Hey uh, have you seen your mother?" Emma caught herself from smiling. 'Have you seen your mother'. That sounded like they were already married.

"Nope. I still haven't heard from her. Is everything okay?" Henry sat up, putting his book on his lap.

"Yeah every things fine. I just need to talk to her."

"Okay. You would tell me if something was wrong though, right?"

"Don't worry. I just need to… Apologize for what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I brought back Robin Hoods wife. Who was supposed to have been killed but I saved her… When i went back in time…" That all sounded very weird and somewhat stupid out loud, even though that really was the truth.

"Wait, so are the not together anymore?" Henry sounded genuinely concerned about the thought of them not being together.

"Does that bother you?"

"Sort of. I mean... He's Robin Hood!" He paused for a second. "And he also made my mom happy."

Emma sat down on Henry's beside. "Would you care who your mother dated?"

"As long as he made her happy, I think I would be fine with whoever." He replied, a questioning look on his face.

As long as _he _made her happy.

Emma took in a deep breath, about to ask her son, if he was bothered by the idea her ever asking Regina out. Her mouth was open, ready to form the words, but nothing came out.

"You want to say something?"

She shook her head no. "It's nothing kid, I just have to go find your mother." Emma stood up off the bed, kissed him of the forehead and made her way out if the giant house. She decided the next place to go would he her office.

* * *

Emma couldn't see Regina behind the door. As she was leaving, after she promised Regina she will fight for her happy ending, she heard the door open.

"Regina?" Emma asked as she walked back over. When she saw her, Regina's clothes were all wrinkled, even though Emma knew she had straightened up her clothes. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, enough for Emma to know she had been crying. Probably not willingly crying though.

"You can't." Regina stated.

"I can't what?"

"You can't fight for my happy ending."

"But I'm going. I need to make this up to you, because i ruined something that made you happy."

"He's not my happy ending though, Swan."

"He's... Not?" Emma was confused. Why else would she be so upset?

"Haven't you noticed anything about him?"

"Uh, he's got an accent... He's blonde..."

"He also was a thief."

"Regina what is your point?"

Regina rolled her eyes and mumbled, "you really do have that idiot Charming gene." She looked back at Emma. "Robin is basically a male version of you... Except he lives in the forest and is somehow more idiotic than you."

Emma was staring at Regina, not sure where she was even going with. "He's not my happy ending."

"You need to start making some sense."

"_You_ are my happy ending, Emma." Before Emma even knew what to say next, she pressed her lips against Regina's.

Regina's lips were soft. There was something between them, and when their lips met every single thing was clear. Having that much chemistry with each other really showed when they kissed. They could both feel what they had.

"You are an idiot miss swan." Regina mumbled against Emma's lips.

"I know, but I told you I would give you your happy ending." Emma smiled. "And I think I just did that."

* * *

**Any comments? I'm thinking about writing more for ONCE...**


End file.
